


Never Say No to the Boss

by loricameback



Category: Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Sebastian Stan, Executive assistant Sebastian Stan, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, dom seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: Your extremely talented executive assistant knows how to ease your tension after an upsetting phone call





	Never Say No to the Boss

“YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!!” I slammed the phone down, threw the pen from my hand, and facepalmed on my desk. After taking a few deep breaths, I stood up and went to pour a scotch. 

There was a quiet knock and Sebastian peeked in. His voice was so soothing when he asked, “Can I come in?” I nodded and offered him a drink. Sebastian was my assistant by title, but I considered him my equal. His business sense was just as good, if not better than anyone in the company, even mine.

He took the glass, mumbling a thanks, and gently massaged my shoulder. “Fell through, huh?” His beautiful blue eyes were full of compassion.

I took a sip of my drink, and leaned on the front of my desk. “Seb.” An exasperated sigh escaped from my mouth. “What am I supposed to do now?”

His eyes were hooded as he took the glass from my hands and put it down. “Not a thing sweetheart.” The kiss was soft on my lips. Open mouthed, tender kisses that always comforted me. The back of his fingers caressed my cheek, then turned to cup my jaw. His tongue slowly slipped in my mouth, grazing my tongue as I whimpered at the first contact. 

Sebastian was excellent at seducing a woman, you could just tell by looking at him. His dark brown hair, so lustrous, his eyes turning mischievous with the impossibly sexy smirk. And his body! Oh Lord! His abs were hard as a rock and he had the mouthwatering V leading to the largest cock I’d ever seen. Sebastian did not have an ounce of fat on his thighs. The man was impossibly perfect!

I put my hands on the back of his head, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Our tongues danced together in a passion that new lovers shared. He captured it with his teeth, and sucked on it, causing me to moan in his mouth. My fingers ran through his hair, occasionally pulling it, wanting so much more than kisses. 

“You’re beautiful. I’ll take care of everything. Will you let me?” He whispered against my neck as he licked it. Not that he ever needed it, but I moaned my approval and he lift me up, bride style, and placed me on the couch, slowly unbuttoning my blouse. Sebastian placed butterfly kisses as he went lower until the blouse was off and I was exposed in my black lace bra. He climbed on top of me, his bulge rubbing against my crotch as he kissed me again, cupping my breast. 

“Mmmm Sebastian, you’re so good to me.” My fingers traced down his jawline, as I watched his wet lips smile softly. 

 

“You deserve the best darling, ” He put his fingers over my lips and whispered, “and you shall receive.” Seb kissed me again, slowly moving down to my chin and stopping on my neck again, knowing it’s and weak spot for me. He growled softly as he sucked lightly. “You smell delicious sweetheart.” 

“I need you to TASTE me Seb. Please.” 

He chuckled quietly. “The CEO saying please? I definitely can’t say no to that!” 

I nudged his ass cheek with the back of my heel and smirked. Sebastian hooked his thumbs under the top of my skirt and pulled it down with ease, leaving me in my heels and black lace panties. His fingers lightly ran over the wet spot on my panties, making me buck my hips. “Shit Seb!” 

He licked my ear. “I haven’t even started yet and you’re drenched.” He slipped a finger underneath and grazed my clit. “My god sweetness, is that for me?” 

“Sssss-Seb, clothes…off.” I removed my bra ungracefully. 

“Yes boss.” He mewled, rubbing my clit and undoing his tie at the same time. When he needed both hands, he licked my nipple, biting and sucking slowly, watching my reaction. But my eyes were fluttered closed savoring the sensations. His mouth traveled down to my belly, licking slowly, moaning as he went, when I heard a rip. I opened my eyes with a start and saw Seb with my panties, torn and hanging from his mouth. 

I bit my lip to hold back a laugh at the sight in front of me. My sexy assistant, in all his glory smiling proudly with my ripped panties hanging from his mouth. “Jesus Sebastian! You owe me yet ANOTHER pair!” 

He smirked as he said ‘yes ma'am’ and licked a long slow stripe up my clit. “S-Seb!” He moaned with pleasure as he continued licking my pussy and a finger teased the entrance of my cunt. His finger plunged in without delay. “God Seb!” Adding another finger quickly, he began to scissor them, quickly finding my g-spot. I bit my hand to keep from screaming out. He was relentless. Wiggling his fingers and sucking my clit were making me come undone. Sebastian sucked on my pussy, the slurping almost obscene, yet he never stopped. I pushed his face in my pussy, bucking my hips up. “Jesus Sebastian Stan, you are a pussy-eating genius.” He looked at me with mischievous eyes and winked, sucking hard again. Lifting his head up, he growled, “Sit on my face.” His chin was wet with my juices already. 

Sebastian grabbed me around the waist and pulled me over him. I knelt on the couch over his face and lowered myself. He grabbed both ass cheeks as he devoured my pussy again. I rode his face in ecstasy, my hips moving back and forth as his tongue caressed my clit. One hand squeezed my bum, and the other reached for my cunt, thrusting deep, finding the sweet spot again. “Seb! Fuck Seb! I’m…” The familiar heat rose through my body when he touched it and I gushed all over his face. My spasms were mind blowing as I fell even lower on his face. “UHHHHHHHH!!” I gained a bit of control to rise up, but he pulled me back down and sucked my juices until my orgasm subsided. 

I rolled off him completely satisfied. “Sebastian, I’m gonna have to fire you. Half of your paycheck is for servicing the boss, and that’s kind of illegal.” I sighed contently with a smile on my face and almost fell asleep. Until… 

I was lift up off the couch by my neck, feet dangling inches off the floor. Sebastian…or my naughty dominant boyfriend…was glaring at me. “Words.” 

I pursed my lips trying to stay in character. “Red and yellow…sir.” 

He looked at me up and down, then let me go walking away. “So you think you’re going to fire me, hmm?” 

I admired his gorgeous ass and strong thighs as he walked, feeling myself getting wet again. “No sir. Of course not.” 

Storming back over, his cock hard and ready, he grabbed my arm, turned me and pushed me against the wall, his cock rubbing against my ass. In the most menacing growl, he said, “Then don’t threaten me stupid cunt.” My pussy was dripping. “I’ll take your job, and I’ll fuck you whenever…and wherever I want.” He kicked my legs apart. “Hands on the wall bitch!” 

“Yes sir.” I did as I was told and felt his cock rub against my clit. 

Sebastian sucked on my neck, seethed, “I own you now,” and slipped easily into me, pounding hard. I almost came instantly from his words alone. “You’re tight for a whore. How does that work, hmm?” Faster he thrust and the more excited I was getting. Two fingers entered my cunt and I stiffened, not expecting it. 

I whimpered from the pleasure. I could feel his smirk in my hair. “You’re actually enjoying this, aren’t you my little bitch? You’re wet little cunt can’t lie.” 

“No. I hate you.” My head fell and I bit the side of my cheek to keep from smiling. 

His laugh was evil and he thrust faster. Circling my drenched clit, he took out his fingers and forced my mouth open. “Suck.” I did as he asked, fluttering my eyes closed as I wrapped my tongue around them seductively and sucked slowly, a moan unintentionally escaping. “Do you hate me sweetheart? I think you enjoy every minute of it.” “No, I think you hate that you LIKE me. Like THIS.” 

Sebastian grabbed a chunk of my hair and yanked me back to look at him. Jesus, he was incredibly sexy. His eyes were completely black. The smirk was almost evil. And damn if that didn’t do it. I clenched around his cock and whispered, “ Son of a bitch.“ My body shuddered and I felt on fire as his thrusts slowed. 

“You’re beautiful when you come all over me.” The heat radiated to my toes. 

“Bash!! God!” His words extended my orgasm. My fists clenched and I tasted blood from biting my lip. He buried his face in my neck, moaning until I was finished. Almost collapsing, he picked me up yet again, kissing me until we reached the couch. 

He looked down at me, his eyes smiling this time, and I said, “I’m sorry you didn’t come.” 

Pushing my hair out of my face, he sighed happily and shrugged. “Well you know, I could always go to my boss and complain of unfair treatment.” 

“Come to my house tonight and I’ll return the favor Mr Stan.”


End file.
